Commercial fish processing operations commonly process, package, and freeze fish on marine vessels immediately after harvesting the fish. Typical commercial processing vessels, for example, have a processing deck where fish are sorted by size and run through a fillet process line. The fillet process line typically includes equipment to sort, process, package, and store the fillets. For example, the fillet line first separates the waste body parts, such as bones, tails, heads, and organs, from the trunks of the fish. The trunks are then filleted, and the individual fillets are inspected, packaged, and frozen in a freezing hold.
One difficulty currently facing commercial fish processors is that it requires a significant amount of time and manpower to process the fish. Although a variety of the tasks are performed using automated equipment, a significant number of processing operations are performed manually. For example, one conventional processing operation includes preparing the fillets for inspection. In many instances, this process includes manually realigning the fish for inspection and further handling. The manual realignment process can require a significant amount of labor. In a typical operation, for example, four people are required just to realign the fillets. Such manual processing is particularly expensive because the commercial processors must provide living quarters and meals on board the vessel in addition to paying salaries and benefits. Thus, to be more competitive, commercial fish processors are seeking procedures and equipment to increase the efficiency and reduce the cost of fish processing operations.